The present invention relates to a driving mechanism for a reciprocating, sheet scanning printer head, which mechanism is capable of absorbing shock, vibration and noise caused by movement of the head.
Recently high speed operation is becoming the most intensive requirement for printers. Therefore, printers having a plurality of printer heads are being used to increase the printing speed. The driving mechanism of such high speed printers must be such that noise and shock are precluded when the heads perform their reciprocal motion. And it is also desirable that the size of the printer be small, and that the repair of malfunctions of the mechanism be accomplished easily and quickly.